People, in particular, children and teenagers, can learn in the context of game playing. Games are typically more fun than studying. Thus, if educational materials can be put in the context of games, and the games can be played over and over again, it will create a fun environment for learning. In particular, if games are played between adults and children, the exercise will promote more interaction between them.
Further, strategy and problem-solving are important skills to acquire for work purposes. These skills can also be learned in the context of games. Additionally, games can be designed to be played in teams, thus fostering cooperation between players.
Moreover, games can be tailored or adapted to make them age-appropriate so that people of all ages can play including pre-schoolers, kindergarteners, children in elementary schools, middle schools, junior high schools, high schools, college as well as adults.
Thus, it will be very desirable to design an educational game, such as a mathematical game, that can help people learn outside of a school setting, to help them improve or acquire skills and knowledge, for example, in the fields of mathematics and science.